Sentence
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: JayneWash. Not really a story. There are 50 sentences, based on the 50 word prompts I got. So it's like 50 ministories. There are spoilers for the movie. The sentences range from humorous to outright angsty.


For another challenge type thing over on livejournal. They give you 50 words and you have to write a sentence for each one based on the pairing you've chosen. I chose Jayne/Wash because I love them. These were a great deal of fun to write. These are not interconnected, they do not form a story. I have another set coming that will though. :)

01 – Walking – It's when they're walking like this – Mal just off to his side, Zoe and Jayne flanking behind them like their personal guard – that Wash can carry himself a little higher at the two sets of gazes that he can feel fixed on his ass.

02 – Waltz – The, for once, flawless completion of their latest job has Wash feeling so giddy that he lets out a whoop and grabs Jayne to lead him into a waltz; neither of them complaining when the end result of Wash trying to dip Jayne is them in a tangle of limbs on the ground.

03 – Wishes – As he sits in his bunk and listens to Wash and Zoe on the opposite side of the wall for the first time, he only wishes that Zoe weren't so damn scary so that he could make a move before it's too late.

04 – Wonder – He sits in the cockpit and watches the stars in a wonder that doesn't even compare to the shock he feels when Jayne is the only one who watches with him.

05 – Worry – He doesn't go to the space station for Mal but because he doesn't want to have to worry about Wash who's never been in a firefight and who never should have had to.

06 – Whimsy – It's not the guilt he feels that has him using the last of his cut to buy the stupid plastic toy but the whimsy over Wash's face as he stares at the Raptor in the market stall.

07 – Waste/Wasteland – It should be a wasteland but for one flower that Wash picks and places in Jayne's hair, commenting on what a pretty girl he makes before beating a hasty retreat away from his wrath.

08 – Whiskey and Rum – The hero of Canton gets nothing but the best Whiskey and Rum and he watches as Wash gets sloshed off of both.

09 – War – Whenever they start talking about the war, it's hard not to notice the way Wash quiets or how defensive he gets, and yet they all seem to except for Jayne, who watches discreetly and wonders why.

10 – Weddings – Nothing bores him worse than weddings but this one is different, largely because of the man next to him who whispers dirty thoughts into his ear about what Jayne can do to him later while Mal and Simon say their vows.

11 – Birthday – If only there were a camera to record the moment as Jayne walks into the room and flushes at the loud "Happy Birthday" that greets him, but before Wash can even think to grab one, he's turning and wandering back out, muttering about hating birthdays as he goes.

12 – Blessing – Every dinner, Book bows his head and says a silent blessing, leaving Wash unable to keep back the fond smile when Jayne follows his lead.

13 – Bias – Shipboard romances complicate things – split loyalties – but contrary to being bias towards Jayne, Wash finds himself more inclined to argue against him and look forward to the making up that will take place later.

14 – Burning – It's burning him up inside, this passion that has no outlet when the object of it is far too happily married, leaving him to watch from a distance and try to ease the ache as best he can with nothing but the touch of his hand.

15 – Breathing – Jayne has a penchant towards smelling things in his curiosity, but when Wash can suddenly hear the deep breathing far too close to his hair, he turns and wallops the big man on his arm with a yelled 'Quit smelling me, it's weird' and regrets it an instant later when Jayne just grins at him.

16 – Breaking – It's Mal that kept him from breaking during the torture, but it's Jayne that keeps him from breaking afterwards.

17 – Belief – He doesn't even realize the pure amount of belief that he has in Wash until it's put to the test as Wash maneuvers them through the war zone of Reaver and Alliance.

18 – Balloon – He doesn't know how or where or why but Jayne has managed to find a balloon and has been playing with it for the last ten minutes, making Wash yelp in surprise and nearly crash the ship on landing when Jayne accidentally lets go of the thing and sends it careening out of control into Wash's face.

19 – Balcony – He'd always thought that a balcony was supposed to be something romantic, for sitting and watching the sunrise, maybe with some candles and soft music, yet he changes his mind now as Jayne holds him half over the edge and threatens to drop him if Wash won't tell him where he hid Vera.

20 – Bane – That damn gun is becoming to be his bane and he never thought he'd be jealous over an inanimate object like Vera.

21 – Quiet – It's nice sometimes to take a moment and enjoy the quiet as it never lasts very long on this ship, especially when Jayne comes bursting into the room, causing an instant ruckus with his crude words, so that Wash can only roll his eyes and try to hide the fond smile.

22 – Quirks – Everyone has their quirks and Wash's dinosaurs are his, though it may have been going a bit too far when he tries to coerce Jayne into playing with him.

23 – Question – It's not a question of if they're going to do this, it's only a question of when, both of them watching the other from across the dinning table and practically fucking each other with their eyes.

24 – Quarrel – There's no such thing as just a quarrel with Jayne, it's angry screaming, possibly painful, fights, and Wash has nothing against hiding behind Zoe and snickering when something he's done manages to set it off.

25 – Quitting – There has to be a better way than this and Jayne tries to convince him of that, trailing after him and getting as near to begging as he ever well, telling Wash that Mal may be a hwoon dahn but quitting isn't the way and if Wash wants he can easy turn Vera on the man.

26 – Jump – They play their own unabridged version of the game, a little more hands on than is strictly necessary but when Wash makes the jump of his life to get the ball through the ring and Jayne tackles him hard into the grates, it leaves them both rethinking things in the infirmary.

27 – Jester – There are times when Wash gets sick of always being the funny one, of being the jester of the ship, and it's during those times that he's thankful to go down to Jayne's bunk, get lost in big arms and feel like something more for awhile.

28 – Jousting – It's like watching a joust when Zoe watches these two, both coming at each other with blunt words until one ends up on the ground with the other on top, though the end result tends to be pleasure rather than pain and she can only role her eyes at their antics.

29 – Jewel – He shows the jewel he got for Zoe to mark their engagement to Jayne first, who gets the wrong idea and Wash beats a hasty retreat when it looks like Jayne might actually be considering a few things, not missing the laughter that follows after him.

30 – Just – What Jayne does isn't just, he has no delusions about that but it is necessary, because it's the Alliance that he blames for killing Wash and vengeance is all that Jayne has left.

31 – Smirk – Wash is trying to smirk sexily but it just falls flat when all Jayne wants to do is laugh at the gorram mustache, he needs to fix the problem and does so by shaving it off while Wash is far too deeply asleep on too many drinks.

32 – Sorrow – As they stand by the grave and pay final respects, Jayne doesn't feel any sorrow because he knows that if anything, Wash got the death he would have been proud of and went down with his ship saving them all.

33 – Stupidity – He never would have guessed that stupidity could be such an attractive quality in someone but when Jayne shows his, Wash finds himself thinking how near adorable it is.

34 – Serenade – Jayne plays the guitar and when he does, his eyes are on Wash ignoring any other audience he might have, like Wash is the only one he'd want to serenade.

35 – Sarcasm - .If it's there's something Wash is really good at, it's deadpan sarcasm that baffles Jayne and always manages to talk him out of getting hurt.

36 – Sordid – The entire thing is entirely unlike him, something sordid and something deceitful but he just can't stay away, not from someone like Jayne who treats him to pleasures and sensations the likes of which he knows he won't feel with anyone else.

37 – Soliloquy – He talks to the dinosaurs when it seems like they're the only ones that will listen, a soliloquy that he doesn't realize Jayne listens to every time, even when everything that had been troubling him seems to suddenly feel better by the next day.

38 – Sojourn - Jayne had only ever planned on a brief sojourn on Serenity; then he meets Wash and everything changes.

39 – Share – They've taken on too many passengers, Kaylee never could help herself when it came down to inviting the people on, but it comes down to no problem at all when Jayne so generously offers to share his bunk with Wash, lavish grin in place.

40 – Solitary – Jayne insists that he's a loner, a solitary creature that does best on his own and even he can't explain it when he ends up on the bridge everyday to do something so stupid as watch the stars with Wash.

41 – Nowhere – They're going nowhere but it doesn't matter because they're at least having a fun time getting there.

42 – Neutral – They're coasting along in neutral, shared glances over the table, brushes of arms, both wanting but never making the move towards the actual taking because what stands between them is a veritable wall and neither of them want to chance taking her down.

43 – Nuance – It's something so small when it happens, the slight change in Jayne's stance, the smallest nuance in his voice when Wash says 'Be careful' and Jayne answers that he will.

44 – Near – Wash is getting near to the edge now, Jayne can feel it in the strained muscles and the breath that pants harshly between parted lips, the begging that's been caught in his throat, and holds him there for as long as possible.

45 – Natural – What should feel wrong, being pulled into strong masculine arms, pressed up again a broad flat chest, kissed with lips surrounded by stubble, feels only natural and he only thinks of Zoe once before it's all chased from his mind.

46 – Horizon – They don't get to see the horizon often and Wash can appreciate it when they do, more when Jayne wraps his arms around him from behind and they can enjoy the rare quite moment together.

47 – Valiant – He makes a valiant effort, really he does, Wash has to give him props for that but in the end, Jayne is grabbing the plastic dinosaur and sitting cross legged with Wash on the locked bridge while they both make fools of themselves to each other.

48 – Virtuous – What they do isn't virtuous but Wash is still looking at Jayne with a grin like he just saved the world when all he did was rob a vault but then, maybe the money will save their little world so maybe that's enough.

49 – Victory – He considers it a small victory when they manage to evade the Reavers one more time; he considers it a large victory when he has Wash groaning out his name an hour later as they celebrate.

50 – Defeat – Jayne doesn't take defeat easily most of the time but this time he can step back and let Zoe have the prize.


End file.
